Debaixo do Tapete
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Erastus é o servo do Santuário encarregado de preparar as lápides dos cavaleiros. Também é um grande amigo de Aldebaran de Touro.


**Debaixo do tapete**

Chegaram cinco pedras na minha oficina. Meu trabalho era esculpir nomes nelas. Lavei-as, dei-lhes formas. Como sempre.

"Erastus, Erastus... Trabalhando muito?"

Olhei para trás. Ele sempre vinha para presentear-me com uma garrafa de vinho e um sorriso amigo. Era um dos maiores cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário, um verdadeiro titã entre os guerreiros. Seu nome era Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Touro.

"Ah, Al... Veio de novo. Soube da luta. Coisa feia, não?"

"Nem me fale. Foi um dia negro. Conte as pedras para ver que foi difícil. Cinco cavaleiros de ouro mortos. Eram meus colegas."

"Você está bem?"

"O quê? Ah, sim, sim..."

Ele parecia um pouco distraído. Olhava para as pedras.

"Ei, Erastus, posso ficar aqui um pouquinho? Quero acompanhar o seu trabalho."

"Claro, fique à vontade."

Eu era o escritor de tumbas. Quando um cavaleiro morria, eu talhava o seu nome na lápide. Ultimamente andava meio ocupado, pois alguns cavaleiros de prata tinham morrido em lutas estranhas.

Afiei meus instrumentos e passei para as pedras. Comecei a talhar o primeiro nome. Saga. Gold. Gemini Saint.

"Ah, o Saga... você sabe como ele morreu?

"Não. Como?"

"Suicídio. Eu sei que ele fez muita coisa errada, mas... Não acho que ele tenha sido ruim de verdade. Acontece que sofreu, sofreu demais... Atormentado por duas personalidades, preso entre o bem e o mal... Nem todos caminham no plano. Meu amigo, deve ir em paz."

Terminei de escrever. Agora passaria para o Shura de Capricórnio.

"Ei, Erastus, já terminou de esculpir a tumba do Saga?"

"Já, Já... Esculpir é rápido. Trabalhar a pedra antes e depois é que é complicado. Mas talhar é fácil, muito rápido."

"Sei. E é só isso? Saga, Gold, Gemini Saint?"

"É."

"Hum... Não dá pra acrescentar nada não? Uma palavra?"

"Não."

"Tá... Mas não dá mesmo?"

Fiquei meio irritado com sua insistência.

"O que você escreveria na tumba dele, Al?"

"Sei lá... Qualquer coisa de diferente. Não dá pra resumir a vida dele numa palavra, assim como você não pode reduzir uma pessoa a um nome e categoria. É como se varresse o passado dele para debaixo de um tapete, como se não fosse importante. O que é mais importante? O fato de ele ter sido um cavaleiro de ouro ou de ter sido um ser humano com passado, idéias, sentimentos? Não estou criticando o seu trabalho, Erastus, de modo algum. Respeito muito a sua profissão. É que não acho justo ficar assim. Saga. Gold. Gemini Saint."

"Bem, assim são as coisas."

"É..."

Ficamos em silêncio. Comecei a esculpir a pedra de Capricórnio. Shura. Gold. Capricorn Saint.

"Mas por que não podemos escrever mais coisas nas lápides?", tornou Al a perguntar. Ele realmente recusava-se a aceitar, não?

"Ora, Al, você sabe que não dá. Não tem espaço no cemitério para isso."

"E... se você usar o verso da pedra?"

"Então seria justo fazer isso com todos."

"É, seria, não seria? Por que não faz isso?"

Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia? Esculpir todas as lápides do Santuário?

"Nem sei deles. Meu trabalho é só identificar as lápides. Só isso, Al..."

"Oh. Desculpe perguntar, Erastus. Por favor, continue."

Voltei a esculpir o nome de Shura. Al pegou meus instrumentos sobressalentes e comentou:

"Bem pesadas, não?"

"O quê? Não, não quando você acostuma."

"É? Eu acho elas bem pesadas. Admiro como você pode se acostumar assim."

"É normal."

"É... Escuta, Erastus, você vai escrever o mesmo nas lápides do Shura, do Camus, do Máscara e do Afrodite?"

"Vou. Por quê?"

"Bem... É que eu ainda acho pouco."

"Fazer o quê, né? Não posso mudar isso."

"É mesmo... Mas você não fica com peso na consciência? Digo, resumir as vidas das pessoas em poucas palavras, assim... Não vai falar do jeito orgulhoso de Afrodite olhar para nós quando passava com aquele perfume insuportável de rosas? Ou que o Shura sempre dava uma passada na minha casa nos finais de semana para se gabar de ser o cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena enquanto jogávamos pôquer? Ou do sorriso sádico de Máscara antes de partir para uma missão? Ou do silêncio de Camus durante as nossas reuniões? Há muita coisa... Muitas lembranças para trás..."

"Sei. Mas nas lápides serão só os nomes e a categoria."

"Hum... É uma pena, né?"

"É. É uma pena", respondi, em reflexo.

"Está bem, Erastus. Vou embora agora. Preciso voltar pra casa."

"Não quer esperar? Vamos sair depois para beber."

"Não, não... Hoje não tenho vontade. Façamos outro dia. E por favor, faça o seu trabalho com carinho."

Al foi embora, e eu continuei o meu trabalho, sem mais interrupções.

* * *

Chegaram pedras na minha oficina. Meu trabalho era esculpir nomes nelas. Lavei-as, dei-lhes formas. Mas não como sempre.

Afiei os instrumentos. Como pesavam! Não tinha reparado como eram pesados... Olhei para a pedra lisa. Mas não tinha coragem de escrever. Pensei em talhar mais alguma coisa. Não podia. E se colocasse em algum lugar escondido? Na base da pedra, sem que ninguém percebesse? Devia ter um jeito.

Aldebaran. Gold. Taurus Saint.

Por que eu não podia escrever mais? Não podia dizer que ele sempre vinha me visitar? Que era um grande amigo, com um enorme coração? Não podia esculpir em algum cantinho que ele um dia pagara a operação da minha esposa? E que ele me trazia apenas vinho de boa qualidade? Não podia sequer contar como ele se tornou cavaleiro, como lutou e sonhou por isso?

Não podia... Não era justo.

Aldebaran. Gold. Taurus Saint. Assim ficou sua lápide. Assim ficaria a minha. Assim ficará a sua. Nós varremos a história de cada um para debaixo de um tapete e permitimos apenas uma mera identificação de nossa existência. Nossas memórias, lutas, nossas alegrias e sofrimentos só se desfazem.

Com o tempo, mesmo as lápides se desintegram.


End file.
